The Official Worst Day Ever
by owluvr
Summary: Snape is determined to ask Lily to go out with him on Valentine's Day.  But one arrogant marauder also has the same idea.  Who will Lily choose?  And will Snape even get around to asking her?


I don't have a title

Hi everyone, this is written for OCDdegrassi's Anti-Valentine's Day Challenge. My pairing is Lily and Snape, but it's from Snape's POV. Him sneaking around all day trying to tell Lily how he feels. Enjoy!

Today was the day. Today was the day. Today was the day that I was going to tell Lily Evans I loved her. It was Valentine's Day, which made it the perfect day to do it. I had loved Lily since I first met her, and now I was going to tell her how I felt. I couldn't eat breakfast, so I was hiding by the entrance in the Great Hall, waiting for her and her friends to come out so I could tell her. But someone came before her…

"Oi Prongs," Came the voice of Sirius Black. I hated him so much. Him and _James Potter _thought they were so cool because they were Quidditch players. _He _even thought that _he _could steal Lily away from me. No, I disregarded that thought off. That was not going to happen. Lily had made it clear on more than one occasion that she hated _him. _True, she hated me too, because I had accidentally called her a Mudblood, but all of that was going to change today.

"What d'you want Padfoot?" _He _said. Why did they use those absurd nicknames?

"I was just wondering if you were going to ask Lily out today. You know again," Sirius asked.

"Of course," _He _said. Oh no, I thought. Not if I can help it.

"Yeah, and what makes you think it's going to happen this times? Fourteenth time lucky? And that's only the times you've asked her out. Not counting flirting," Sirius was trying to annoy _him._

"Stop that," _He _yelled. Wow, it looked like _he _wasn't getting what he wanted today.

"Oo James, here she comes," Sirius said. Lily and her friends came out of the Great Hall, and it was like the sun was coming out. Her red hair went down to her shoulders and…but _he _was messing up the perfection. No one wanted to see _him _messing up _his _hair because _he _thought it was cool. I couldn't even ask her with _him _standing there. That would ruin it entirely.

"Hey Evans," _He _said, trying to make _his _voice sound cool.

"What do you want, Potter?" She snapped. Her tone made me want to glow. She didn't like _him,_ she would never go out with _him. _I went to my first class feeling more hopeful than I had in weeks.

After classes ended for the day, I was searching around the school for her, and I couldn't find her all day. I did see _him_, which relieved me, because that meant that _he _wasn't with her. I finally went on the grounds by the lake to look for her. She wasn't there. I sat there, watching the sun go down, the sky turning the same color as her hair, her beautiful perfect hair that fell over her shoulders perfectly. Once I found her, we would be dating, and _he _would be so jealous. I stood up, with renewed vigor, to go find Lily.

When I had almost reached the front door, I heard the sound of _his _voice. And then laughter followed. But it was _Lily's laughter_, which didn't make sense. Why would she laugh at anything _he _had to say? The voices grew louder, and I realized that they were coming through the front door. I quickly ducked behind a bush and listened.

"Come on Lily, don't you want to go outside?" _His _voice asked.

"But it's almost dark," Her angel-like voice answered.

"Who cares?" _He _said, and I could picture that arrogant face smiling.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you," Lily said, but I could picture the smile on her face. And I didn't like the picture.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," _He _said, and then I saw her lean down close to _him. _Then they started to kiss. I felt like _he _had stabbed me right in the heart.

"No!" I yelled. Both of them stood up, alarmed.

"It's okay, it's just Snivellus," _He _said to her. Lily, however was beyond reason.

"You little prat! Have you been spying on us this whole time? You little…" Lily yelled at me. The pain I had before was nothing compared to this. She might have hit me or something, if _he _hadn't pulled her back.

"Evans, calm down. He's just a…" _He _said. Lily looked at me.

"And all this time, I thought he was the arrogant prat," She hissed. _He _grabbed her arm.

"Come on Evans, let's go somewhere else," _He _said. If she pushed me off a broom 1000000000 feet in the air after been attack by bludgers, it couldn't have hurt as much as her saying that. I ran into the castle, up into the seventh floor in an abandon corridor, into a secret room I found. I just sat there and cried and cried and cried. _He _was going out with her. It was not right. Someday, I would get revenge on _him. _ But for now, I had to make them split up. _Him _going out with her! This was the official worst Valentine's Day ever. No, this was the official WORST day ever.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Wish me good luck in OCDdegrassi's Anti-Valentine's Day Contest! Sorry it's kind of short, but I still like it. Please be kind, this is my first Snape and Lily EVER!_himhi_


End file.
